


Falling

by Kokiri_kid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Toxic Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid
Summary: "This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. That’s what everyone said, wasn’t it? Weddings were important.Why then.Why did he just feel numb?"Or, Schlatt's take on his and Quackity's wedding.(If Schlatt or Quackity want this taken down, I will do so in half a heartbeat.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> ... I tagged this as Quackity/Jschlatt because, 'come on, there was literally a wedding.  
> But, um, I know Schlatt isn't a fan of shipping, so it reads more like a harassment note.
> 
> AGAIN, IF SCHLATT OR QUACKITY WANT THIS TAKEN DOWN I WILL DO SO BEFORE YOU CAN SAY THE GREAT CHEESE CALAMITY.
> 
> TW: toxic relationship and implied suicide?? It's minecraft, but I wrote it more as an au, so...

This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. That’s what everyone said, wasn’t it? Weddings were important. Why then. Why did he just feel numb?

Jschlatt examined himself in the full length mirror. He was used to wearing suits. He’d been wearing them for ages. But despite the experience, despite this suit being exactly fitted to him, it felt constricting. He fiddled with his deep red tie and tugged at the jacket of his tux. In the next moment, he reached for a pilfered champagne glass and downed it in one go. He sighed into the empty glass. How did it get to this point?

Quackity was never just a face in the crowd. He was the first friendly face Jschlatt met when first moving into their sleepy town, and he was the only one that seemed to want Jschlatt to stay. He was quick to loop his arm in Jschlatt’s, squawking at all the attractions and ranting about all the food joints the town had to offer. Always supplying a steady stream of cheap jokes or trying to trick him into repeating Spanish innuendos. Jeez, it seemed like the Mexican never shut up.

Jschlatt would discreetly tug his arm from Quackity’s, but he made sure to keep any irritation out of his words. Again, Quackity was the first friendly face here. He didn’t have anyone else, and quite honestly, he didn’t care to converse with any of the other sheep carrying on around him. 

\- - -

“Schlatt? Schlatt! Where are you going?! Babe! Don’t you love me?!” Quackity’s cries did nothing to stop his retreating form. If anything, they only made him move faster. Away. Up. As far as he could possibly get from that altar.

God, what did it even mean to love someone? Jschlatt couldn’t say. He’s never cared about anyone but himself. Looking out for numero uno, that was Jebediah Schlatt. Always has been.

So why was Quackity’s smile burned into his mind? So bright that it was disgusting. His laugh was as infectious as it was annoying, and every time, Jschlatt couldn’t help but give a breathy chuckle at his antics… what an idiot. But that was Quackity for you. 

That guy, he just didn’t know when to quit. Even when Jschlatt ignored his proposals again and again, even when Quackity never got back the attention he gave… Quackity never gave up on him, huh? He never freaking quit.

...When did Jschlatt start agreeing to this?

\- - -

“I do!” He laughed into the wind as it slashed at his face. "I do...!" He turned around to face his fiance, eyes wild. But he was already slipping from the church’s spire.


End file.
